


Tres Ocasiones En Las Que Karkat Vantas Pudo Ver Los Ojos De Terezi Pyrope Y No Lo Hizo

by ZanaMoon



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Sad, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaMoon/pseuds/ZanaMoon





	

La primera vez que Karkat vio los ojos de Terezi no se dio cuenta de que color eran, o como lucían, pues él había estado ocupado siendo en líder y llevándolos al final del juego con la mayor cantidad de sobrevivientes posible, lo logró y no fue hasta una noche varias semanas después que se dio cuenta de que había visto los lentes de la troll en el piso pero no podía recordar cómo eran exactamente sus ojos. 

La segunda vez que Karkat tuvo la oportunidad de ver los ojos de Terezi, él estaba muy ocupado gritándole como para darse cuenta, en esa ocasión se ganó una bofetada, una mirada reprobatoria de Kanaya, una amenaza de Sollux y la ley del hielo por parte de ella algunos días, nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta pero aquellos fueron de los peores momentos en el meteoro. 

La tercera vez que tuvo acceso al infierno que eran los ojos de Terezi Pyrope no los tomó en cuenta, ya que en ese momento toda su atención estaba en las lágrimas color turquesa que escurrían por los ojos de la troll y su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo para encontrar una manera de que ella parara de llorar. Las palabras de alivio nunca fueron su fuerte y por un momento deseó firmemente poder ser todo lo que ella necesitara, desde una caja de pañuelos hasta unos brazos, enredándolos en su pequeña figura que era solo ángulos y esquinas y queriendo cambiarlo por círculos y curvas, pero no era posible, Terezi Pyrope no cambiaría jamás.  
O eso es lo que él quiso pensar, porque por vez primera estaba viendo los ojos de Terezi Pyrope y estos no eran lagunas de lava como le habían contado o él había imaginado, sus ojos eran lagunas llenas de luz y no de fuego, tenían pupilas y están eran del color más turquesa que hubiera visto jamás. Quiso entonces decirle que los suyos eran los ojos más bellos que había visto nunca, pero no lo hizo pues vio sus ojos nublados con lágrimas y en su rostro podía notar cuanto Terezi estaba sufriendo, que tan decaída estaba solo en su bóxer de scalemates, la camiseta con su cresta y su capa de dragón. No lo diría en voz alta, ni siquiera cuando estuviera en lo profundo de su habitación y en soledad, pero aún con todo eso, él seguía pensando que Terezi Pyrope era la persona más bella que sus ojos había visto. 

No diría jamás que lo único que sus ojos hicieron fue engatusarlo más en la bola de sentimientos que tenía el nombre de la chica dragón. Y tampoco diría que después de ese momento se mantuvo atento a ella (más aún, si era posible), solo por la oportunidad de volverse a encontrar con ese mar de agua turquesa. Y lo hizo, una vez más, antes de que todo se fuera la infierno; la siguiente vez que Karkat Vantas vio a los ojos a Terezi Pyrope estos no lo miraron a él y tampoco eran turquesa, sus ojos eran un mar de fuego tan intenso que le hacían recordar una sensación que no estaba del todo seguro que fuera de él, o por lo menos, no de esa vida.


End file.
